Lado Ciego/Galería
Galería Blindsided title card.jpg Have him fighting with us.jpg TS 104.png TS 103.png TS 102.png TS 101.png TS 100.png TS 99.png TS 98.png TS 97.png TS 96.png TS 95.png TS 94.png TS 93.png TS 92.png TS 91.png TS 90.png TS 89.png TS 88.png TS 87.png TS 86.png TS 85.png TS 84.png TS 83.png TS 82.png TS 81.png TS 80.png TS 79.png TS 78.png TS 77.png TS 76.png TS 75.png TS 74.png TS 73.png TS 135.png TS 134.png TS 133.png TS 132.png TS 131.png TS 130.png TS 129.png TS 128.png TS 127.png TS 126.png TS 125.png TS 124.png TS 123.png TS 122.png TS 121.png TS 120.png Blindsighted-triplestryke 4.png TS 119.png TS 118.png TS 117.png TS 116.png TS 115.png TS 114.png TS 113.png Blindsighted-triplestryke 2.png TS 112.png TS 111.png TS 110.png TS 109.png TS 108.png TS 107.png TS 106.png TS 105.png Blindsighted-triplestryke 1.png TS 169.png TS 168.png TS 167.png TS 166.png TS 165.png TS 164.png TS 163.png TS 162.png TS 161.png TS 160.png TS 159.png TS 158.png TS 157.png TS 156.png TS 155.png TS 154.png TS 153.png TS 152.png TS 151.png TS 150.png TS 149.png TS 148.png TS 147.png TS 146.png TS 145.png TS 144.png TS 143.png TS 142.png TS 141.png TS 140.png TS 139.png TS 138.png TS 137.png TS 136.png TS 200.png TS 199.png TS 198.png TS 197.png TS 196.png TS 195.png TS 194.png TS 193.png TS 192.png TS 191.png TS 190.png TS 189.png TS 188.png TS 187.png TS 186.png TS 185.png TS 184.png TS 183.png TS 182.png TS 181.png TS 180.png TS 179.png TS 178.png TS 177.png TS 176.png TS 175.png TS 174.png TS 173.png TS 172.png TS 171.png TS 170.png TS 167.png TS 235.png TS 234.png TS 233.png TS 232.png TS 231.png TS 230.png TS 229.png TS 228.png TS 227.png TS 226.png TS 225.png TS 224.png TS 223.png TS 222.png TS 221.png TS 220.png TS 219.png TS 218.png TS 217.png TS 216.png TS 215.png TS 214.png TS 213.png TS 212.png TS 211.png TS 210.png TS 209.png TS 208.png TS 207.png TS 206.png TS 205.png TS 204.png TS 203.png TS 202.png TS 201.png TS 260.png TS 259.png TS 258.png TS 257.png TS 256.png TS 255.png TS 254.png TS 247.png TS 253.png TS 252.png TS 251.png TS 250.png TS 249.png TS 248.png TS 246.png TS 245.png TS 244.png TS 243.png TS 242.png TS 241.png TS 240.png TS 239.png TS 238.png TS 237.png TS 236.png TS 273.png TS 277.png TS 276.png TS 275.png TS 271.png TS 270.png TS 269.png TS 268.png TS 267.png TS 266.png TS 265.png TS 264.png TS 263.png TS 262.png TS 261.png Right after Fishlegs say that there's a first time for everything.jpg Blindsided1.jpg Blindsided2.jpg Blindsided3.jpg Blindsided4.jpg Blindsided5.jpg Blindsided6.jpg Blindsided17.jpg Blindsided8.jpg Blindsided9.jpg Blindsided10.jpg Blindsided11.jpg Blindsided12.jpg Blindsided13.jpg Blindsided14.jpg Blindsided15.jpg Blindsided16.jpg Blindsided18.jpg Blindsided19.jpg Blindsided20.jpg blind1.jpg Blindsided21.jpg Blindsided22.jpg blind2.jpg Blindsided23.jpg blind3.jpg Blindsided26.jpg Blindsided27.jpg blind4.jpg Blindsided29.jpg Blindsided31.jpg Blindsided32.jpg Blindsided37.jpg Blindsided39.jpg Blindsided40.jpg blind6.jpg Blindsided41.jpg Blindsided42.jpg Blindsided43.jpg blind7.jpg Blindsided44.jpg blind8.jpg Blindsided45.jpg blind9.jpg blind10.jpg blind11.jpg Blindsided47.jpg Blindsided48.jpg Blindsided49.jpg Blindsided50.jpg Blindsided53.jpg Blindsided54.jpg Blindsided55.jpg Blindsided56.jpg Astrid's hut.jpg Seeems like it.jpg Astrid preparing to hug Hiccup.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Hugging Blindsided.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Hugging Blindsided 2.jpg Blindsided57.jpg Blindsided58.jpg You sure you're feeling okay.jpg That's just the way it is.jpg Blindsided59.jpg Yeah, yeah.jpg I guess that goes for me too.jpg Astrid and Hiccup sitting next to each other blindsided.jpg Can I ask you something.jpg Astrid about to ask Hiccup a question.jpg Back in the forest.jpg Were you about to.jpg Oh ah.jpg You felt that.jpg I thought maybe I got away.jpg Well, why.jpg Why didn't you blindsided.jpg Oh, oh.jpg It wasn't perfect.jpg Astrid having heard Hiccup's response.jpg Astrid having heard Hiccup's response 2.jpg Astrid looking towards the sun.jpg Astrid realizing it is the perfect moment.jpg Well this seems.jpg I guess it does.jpg Getting ready to kiss.jpg Heading into the kiss.jpg Just about to kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Kissing Blindsided.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing Blindsided 2.jpg Just after the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at each other after the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid with their arms around each other.jpg Hiccstrid kiss blindsided.gif Categoría:Galería